Fighting for you
by livingfornow
Summary: Emily has nearly finished uni, naomi is off fighting a war...something bad happens, will naomi pull through? Can Emily cope?     My first fanfic...reviews would be greatly appreciated on how I've done/doing or any constructive criticism. Thanks.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1:**

Emily raced through the rain...jumping over puddles so as to not get her feet wet. There is only one thing worse that having to sit through a day of lectures and that was having to sit through them all cold and wet. She finally reached the door to the sports building and yanked it open hurrying inside, she was on the verge of being late. Taking the stairs two at a time and rounding the corner to the lecture theatre she saw the doors still open. She took a second to compose herself and catch her breath before she walked in.

Two hours and five pages of notes later, the lecturer told the students they all had a 10 minute break. Emily studied sports science and coaching at Bristol University; she was just about to finish her final year and had loved every second of it, apart from the fact that Naomi was half way across the world, fighting in a war. After finishing college Naomi joined the army and Emily went to uni. They'd been happily together ever since Naomi's confession in Freddie's shed. Emily didn't like the fact that the love of her life was in the line of fire and she couldn't be there to protect her, but it was what Naomi wanted to do so she supported her. They talked as often as they could Naomi tried to e-mail at least once a week, but it was hard being in the middle of the desert or always out on patrols. Phone calls were rare but they always put a smile of both their faces.

Emily quickly flicked open her phone and logged onto her e-mails to see if Naomi had written since yesterday. She knew she was out on patrol but didn't know when she'd be back. 'NO NEW E-MAILS' flashed across the screen, Emily's stomach dropped a little all of a sudden and got a burning pain in her chest. '_That isn't normal'_ she thought. He had a gut instinct something was wrong with Naomi. She gathered her notes and stuff together. "I've got to go," she told April her classmate. Can I borrow your notes tomorrow or something, "Sure you can pet, everything alright?" said April. "I'm not sure, I've got a gut feeling something is wrong with Naomi" whispered Emily, "I'll give you a txt or something mate, see ya later." And with that Emily left. As soon as she was outside on her way home her pulled out her phone and rang Gina.

Naomi's feet pounded hard against the ground bringing up sand everywhere. Her gear weighed her down, meaning it slowed her escape from the Iraqi rebel pursuers. Rounds were being continually fired and whirling past every inch of her body. She topped the dune that she had been racing up and saw the camp in the distance. Not risking a glance behind, Naomi raced on. Her legs felt like they had lead weights on and her lungs burned from the amount of running she had been doing. Suddenly she felt a searing pain rip through her shoulder, then her left hand side of her torso. She'd been hit, the rebels had finally found there mark. Naomi stumbled to the ground, feeling the blood starting to soak through her clothes. _'This is it'_ she thought. She closed her eyes and saw those piercing brown eyes staring back at her, that fiery red hair and Emily's slender figure. The adrenaline kicked in once again. Naomi spun around, aimed her rifle and let lose the rest of her rounds left in the magazine. Two of the five pursuers went down. Chucking the rifle on the floor Naomi turned and ran once again for the camp.

'_Keep going, keep going'_ muttered Naomi in her head. She could see a squad of range rovers heading towards her... _'They must have heard the gun shots'_. The rebels still continued to fire at her, '_hurry up_' she thought willing the range rovers to move quicker. Another bullet ripped through her thigh muscle causing Naomi to fall to the sand. _'Fuck, get up!'_ She felt the nuzzle of a weapon come down to rest upon her temple, the ragged breathing of the Iraqi soldier in her ear. "Say your prayers" he whispered, in the thick accented voice. Emily's face flashed through her mind once again.

"Lower your weapon!" shouted an English voice. The range rovers had finally reached Naomi but a fraction too late. They were now in a hostage situation. Pain shot through Naomi's body, "Shoot him!" She shouted. Naomi squeezed her eyes shut and hoped to god the soldier was a good marksmen and the bullet found its mark.

Seconds later a flurry of shots rang out. What felt like an eternity passed until she heard the familiar call of "ALL CLEAR". After that everything went black. The pain became too much for her already weak body.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the second chapter...hope you like it. Reviews would be muchly appreciated :-)**

**CHAPTER 2:**

Gina was waiting at the front door when Emily arrived, they pulled each other in for hug and wouldn't let go, like they were hanging on for dear life. Gina had just heard from the army that Naomi had been wounded in combat, which was all that she was told. Tears were streaming down both their faces.

"Have you heard anything else," sobbed Emily.

"No dear" replied Gina, "They said they'd ring as soon as any more news came in. Come on in, I'll make us both a hot cup of tea...and maybe put something a tad stronger in it for us as well."

Emily followed Gina into the small house that she had come to know so well over the last few years. Whether it had been spending time there when Naomi was home on leave or if it was just coming around to visit Gina. Gina flicked the kettle on and sat down at the kitchen table with her daughter's lover. Gina could see Emily's body shaking from the cries that were over-taking her. "Now come on Emily dear, she'll be ok. You know Naomi better than anyone; nothing will stop her getting home to you!" Emily tried to nod her head in between sobs. She knew Gina was right.

They sat there together for hours, trying to comfort each other the best they could. It was just after half past 6 when the phone rang again. Gina ran down the hall way to where the phone was. Grabbing the receiver from the cradle she tentatively answered, "Hello."

"Miss. Campbell, my name is Captain McGregor. I'm the commanding officer of your daughter's squadron. How are you?"

"On the edge of my seat and sick with worry as you can imagine Captain," replied Gina, "Do you have any news on my daughter?"

"Yes madam, she suffered some serious gunshot wounds and it has been touch and go for the past couple of hours in the front-line field hospital, she is currently in a stable condition and we are making arrangements for her to be shipped back home as soon as possible, so she can be treated in a proper hospital and recover at her own speed. She is a real hero Miss Campbell."

"I've no doubt about that Captain. When will she be coming home?"

"So far the arrangement is for her to fly back the day after next. I'll make arrangements for you to be able to enter the base and go to the hospital with her."

"Thank you Captain. Would it also be possible to let her girlfriend come with me as well?"

"That's not a problem Miss Campbell. I'll sort it all out for you. I have to go I have some business to take care of. But I will arrange all that for you. Goodbye Miss Campbell," said Captain McGregor.

"Goodbye, and thanks again Captain!" uttered Gina. Gina gentle placed the phone down and breathed a sigh of relief that would have been heard a mile away. She turned to see Emily staring at her from the kitchen table, she could clearly see her holding her breathe. "Good news Emily dear. Well sort of. She's been wounded but is in a stable condition, they're flying her home the day after next."

Emily let out the breath she had been holding and relaxed a little. She didn't know what to say. All that was running through her head was getting Naomi home safely and never letting her go again.

Naomi opened her eyes to find herself staring up at the canopy of the usual karky coloured roof of a tent. Pain ripped through her whole body. Her whole body was covered in sweat. Her throat was so dry, "Help," it came out more like a croak than a word. A nurse rushed over to her, "take it easy corporal, you've got some pretty major injuries. Here take a sip of this." Naomi gulped down the water like there was no tomorrow. "Where am I?" croaked Naomi.

"You're in the field hospital at your base, how are you feeling?" questioned the nurse.

"How do you think?" snapped Naomi, not meaning for it to come out so harshly. "I'm sorry," she said. "Can I have something for the pain?"

"Sure you can. Silly question to ask of me really, I'm gonna go get the doctor to check you over before I change you dressings," replied the nurse while injecting Naomi with some morphine, "There you go, you'll feel that start to kick in. I won't be a second." The nurse left to go a fetch the doctor, leaving Naomi alone with her thoughts, with so many questions running through her head. '_Did Emily know I was ok? Did mum know I was ok? Well relatively speaking. Was I gonna be shipped back home? How long till I'm gonna be back on my feet? What actually happened out there? How the hell did we get ambushed?'_ With all this going on in Naomi's head she didn't hear the foot-steps approaching.

"Afternoon Corporal, I'm Dr. Trent, you've had us all worried for the past 30 hours. I need to examine you and ask you a few questions if you feel up to it?"

"Sure," replied Naomi, "one question though, has my mum and girlfriend been contacted?"

"As far as I know, Captain McGregor said he was taking care of it. Now, can you feel me pressing here?" asked he doctor. He placed the nib of his pen at the heel of Naomi's foot and pressed softly. "Yeah I feel that," winced Naomi.

"And what about here?" he did the same thing again on her fingertips. Naomi nodded her head. "Good, now what is the last thing you remember Corporal?"

"Ermmmmm...having a gun to my head by an Iraqi rebel. I blacked out I think after that."

"And do you remember what day it is? And the year?"

"Well...that all happened on Friday, so if I've been out of it for 30 hours it must be Sunday today I reckon. And it's 2012 doc."

"Good," replied the doctor, "Right I want you to rest up, you've got some pretty major injuries as well as all your cuts and bruises. And you'll be glad to know, you won't be recovering here Corporal. You're being flown home tomorrow. Now get some rest." And with that he turned to the nurse and asked her to carry on changing the dressings, then said his goodbyes.

Naomi closed her eyes and tried to block out the pain, she thought morphine was to suppose to kill all the pain. '_oh well_' she thought, '_I'll just handle it, they'll probably dope me up good and proper for the journey home'_. She smiled just thinking about getting to see Emily. She could hear the nurse pottering around and felt her start to change the dressings on her leg. '_god this is painful'_ she thought.

Half an hour later Naomi had all new bandages on her wounds and was slowly drifting off to sleep, with a little help from some more morphine. As she felt herself drifting off she started to dream of her Emily and seeing her again.

**Hope you liked it...next chapter is the reunion :-)**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3:**

Emily had stayed at Gina's since hearing about Naomi and today was the day she came home. It was 6 in the morning when Emily woke up, it was still dark outside and she could hear the rain hammering against the window. In another few hours she and Gina would be heading to the base to meet Naomi. Emily could hear Gina pottering around downstairs and decided to get up and go and keep her adoptive mother company. Emily always thought of Gina as her mum, she loved her like a mother and Gina loved Emily like a daughter.

As the floor boards creaked under Emily's steps she saw Gina appear at the bottom of the stairs. "Morning Emily love, did you sleep ok?" asked Gina.

"Not really if I'm honest," said Emily with a sad look on her face, "I'm still so worried about her."

"Me too love," uttered Gina, "At least she'll be home in a few hours. You fancy a cup of tea and some toast?"

"A cup of tea would be nice thanks. But I don't really feel like eating at the mo."

"Emily love, you need to eat, keep your strength up for Naomi lovey."

"I'll grab something later, I promise Gina. I feel a bit sick; I think I'll feel up to eating when I know she is home and safe."

"Ok dear," Gina put the kettle on and popped some toast into the toaster for herself. "I've booked the taxi for 8 love, hopefully it will get us to the base in plenty of time, she isn't due to arrive till half 9 anyway. But I don't want to be late, and there is no harm in waiting."

"I think the same way Gina," said Emily. They bought sat and drank there tea while making small talk before going to get reading. Emily showered and dressed all the time shaking, whether it was from nerves about seeing Naomi or just worry for the love of her life.

At 8 o'clock the taxi pulled up outside the house and both women ran out and jumped in so as to not get soaked by the rain. The taxi took 40 minutes to reach the base because of all the work and morning traffic. As they drove through the front barriers, Emily felt her stomach start to do somersaults and her hands start to shake. Gina saw this and took hold of her hand, "its ok Emily love." They were driven to the front of some buildings that looked like offices. As they both looked out the window they saw several men in uniform waiting to greet them.

"Miss Campbell, Miss Fitch, nice to meet you. Sorry it isn't under better circumstances." Said one of the soldiers shaking each of their hands, "I'm Captain McGregor, let's go inside and get out of this rain." They both followed the captain into the building. After all the introductions and all the paper work signed for them to be allowed onto the base, both women followed the Captain to the aircraft hanger outside, to await the arrival of Naomi.

* * *

><p>The aeroplane wheels touched down. The bump woke Naomi up out of her drug induced sleep. The nurse came along to make sure she was alright still and ready to be lifted out the plane. Although she was bandaged up to the nine's she still had her uniform on over the top, apparently there was going to be a media frenzy over her return because of all that happened out there. Naomi could hear the rain pattering against the shell of the aircraft. The tail end of the plane began to open and several soldiers walked up the tailgate ready to carry Naomi's stretcher out.<p>

The rain felt fresh against Naomi's face, not having felt rain for 4 months and being surrounded by sand, she welcomed the down pour gladly. Her stretcher was carried across the tarmac towards the aircraft hangar. Three quarters of the way there the four men carrying the stretcher stop. Naomi lifted her head up slightly to see her beautiful red-head running towards them. Emily stopped and lent over Naomi capturing the blonde's lips with hers. The kiss wasn't rush or aggressive, it was a tender kiss with Emily trying to convey all the love she felt for the blonde in one single moment. They broke apart and stared into each other's eyes "Hey beautiful," whispered Naomi, "I've missed you." Emily smiled and gave the blonde one more tender kiss before letting the soldiers walk the rest of the way with the stretcher, Emily never let go of Naomi's hand.

Naomi's stretcher was loaded into the waiting ambulance, both Emily and Gina taking a seat next to Naomi. Both feeling relief wash over them, within minutes the ambulance was on the move and heading towards the local hospital.


End file.
